


Tetanggaku Juga Sahabatku, Tidak Lebih!

by orphan_account



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Typos
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang merupakan sahabat sekaligus tetangga Gempa. Mereka selalu bersama, tapi akhir-akhir ini ada yang berbeda dari sikap Fang terhadap Gempa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Syarat Meminjam PR

**Author's Note:**

> Haii para pembaca~ ini fic kedua saya, dan saya masih agak kaku dalam menulis cerita jadi tolong maklumi typo dan lain-lain yang ada di fic ini ;) comment ya~

"Pagi Gempa!" Sapa Fang sambil menepuk bahu Gempa. "Pagi, Fang! Tumben aku baru selesai sarapan kamu udah siap berangkat." Kata Gempa. "Tentu dong! Kan hari ini hari jum'at, jadi kita pulang lebih cepat. Makanya aku semangat!!" Kata Fang sambil melompat kegirangan, Gempa cuma bisa nyengir melihat tingkah kawannya itu. "Ayo ke halte, jangan sampai ketinggalan bis!" Kata Gempa sambil menarik tangan Fang.

Fang dan Gempa sudah bertetangga sejak kecil. Mereka saling berkenalan dan menjadi sepasang sahabat, bahkan mereka selalu satu sekolah! Sekarang mereka bersekolah di SMP Pulau Rintis. Gempa dan Fang juga sekelas di kelas 9A. Di kelas tersebut juga ada Taufan dan Gopal, dua sahabat yang jahilnya tingkat dewa, Halilintar yang ekspresinya datar kayak tembok, Ying si cewe yang baru saja ditembak si Halilintar (diterima juga lhoo), dan Yaya si ketua OSIS yang galaknya warbyasah.

"Pagi Fang dan Gempa!" Sapa Taufan sesampainya mereka di sekolah. "Pagi Taufan!" Jawab Gempa. "Kalian sudah kerjakan pr matematika?" Tanya Taufan, "Sudah dong, Gempa juga kayaknya su-" perkataan Fang terpotong oleh Gopal yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. "PINJAM!" Fang membuka tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Gopal dan Taufan. "Bilang apa?" Tanya Fang. "MAKASIH FANG YANG GANTENG!" Kata Gopal dan Taufan serempak. Sebenarnya itu salah satu syarat jika ingin meminjam pr Fang. "Sama-sama Upan yang jelek!" Jawab Fang, Gempa tertawa mendengar jawaban Fang. "Hoi, namaku Taufan bukan Upan!" Fang cuma tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dih, kalian malas banget bikin pr. Tiap hari mencontek terus." Kata Halilintar yang duduk di bangku paling depan. Gempa menepuk meja Halilintar "Hahaha, itu kan urusan mereka Halilintar. Fang juga ikhlas kok meminjamkannya!" Kata Gempa sambil meletakkan tas nya di bangku yang berada di belakang Halilintar, Fang duduk di bangku sebelah Gempa. Ying yang duduk di samping Halilintar menatap Gempa dan Fang dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan "Ikhlas dari mana? Pake syarat begitu dibilang ikhlas. Ya nggak Hali?" Kata Ying dengan maksud membela Halilintar alias pacar barunya. Halilintar cuma senyum kepada Ying, Gempa merasa heran bagaimana Halilintar yang hampir tidak pernah senyum bisa tersenyum kepada Ying. Tiba-tiba Gempa memikirkan Fang yang dulunya jarang senyum dan sekarang selalu tersenyum kalau berbicara pada Gempa. "Hiii, ngeri!" Pikir Gempa dalam hati. Fang heran melihat Gempa yang mukanya tiba-tiba kayak orang yang melihat tai kerbau yang baunya busuk. 

"Hei, kamu kenapa?" Kata Fang sambil memegang tangan Gempa yang duduk di sampingnya. Gempa kaget dan segera menarik tangannya "Oh, aku gak apa apa kok. Cuma kepikiran kecoa terbang yang nempel di mukaku, makanya aku jadi agak jijik." Kata Gempa berbohong. Fang mengangguk tanda mengerti sambil mengatakan "ooh".

 

Pada jam pulang sekolah, Fang dan Gempa berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah bersama-sama. "HEEII, TUNGGU!" Kata sebuah suara yang menyeramkan dari belakang. Mereka menengok, ternyata itu Yaya si ketua OSIS. "GEMPA KAMU LUPA YA ADA RAPAT?!?" Kata Yaya sambil berlari mengejar Fang dan Gempa yang ada di dekat gerbang. "Mungkin kamu benar Fang, ada saatnya kalau Yaya memanggil kita harus...."  
"KABUUR!!" Kata mereka serempak sambil berlari ke halte.

"Heh, dasar Gempa. Gak niat jadi OSIS, ada rapat malah kabur. Besok aku marahi habis-habisan." Kata Yaya

 

Sesampainya di depan rumah mereka, "Fang, kamu ngerti tugas yang dikasih Pak guru Papa Zola ngga?" Tanya Gempa, "Ngerti kok, kenapa? Kamu nggak ngerti yaa?" Fang meledek Gempa. "Gak ngerti itu manusiawi tau!" Jawab Gempa. "Mendingan kamu ga usah kerjain, nanti aku pinjamkan bukuku buat kamu contek deh." Fang menawarkan. "Eh? Ga usah deh, aku kerjain sendiri aja." "Kenapa? Kan kalo aku kasih contekan jadi ga perlu mikir lagi.." Gempa tersenyum "Aku sih cuma ga sanggup sama syaratnya.." Gempa langsung berlari ke rumahnya.

"Huh, kalo aku pinjam buku dia nanti aku mesti bilang kalau dia itu ganteng. Hii, nanti aku dikira gay. Apalagi si Fang akhir-akhir ini mencurigakan gitu, kayak seneng banget kalau lagi deket aku. Kan seram.." Pikir Gempa dalam hati.

Fang yang masih ada di halaman rumahnya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Gempa. "Kenapa gak sanggup sama syaratnya? Jangan-jangan dia tau hal yang aku rahasiakan.."


	2. Kode.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginilah nasib Fang yang dicuekin Gempa.

Keesokan paginya di sekolah...

"Woy!" Fang berlari mengejar Gempa yang sudah hampir sampai di depan kelas. Gempa menoleh, "Apa?".

" _Apa?.. Apa?.. **Apa?..**_ "

 Suara Gempa terngiang-ngiang di kepala Fang. Bukan kenapa-napa tapi karena jawaban Gempa cuma sebuah kata "Apa". Fang bengong seketika, dan Gempa hanya melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas.

"Hei, kalo ada salah aku minta maaf." kata Fang tiba-tiba. "Kamu gak salah apa-apa kok." Gempa menjawab santai sambil meletakkan tas di bangku nya. "Upan, duduk samping aku dong!"

Gempa memanggil Taufan yang sedang mengobrol bersama Gopal. Fang heran dengan sikap Gempa. Biasanya Gempa selalu berusaha mati-matian agar bisa duduk sebangku dengan Fang, tapi dia baru saja menyuruh Taufan duduk di sampingnya. 

"Aku sih mau aja duduk samping kamu, tapi  _pacarmu_ marah gak?" kata Taufan meledek Gempa yang biasanya kemana-mana bersama Fang, makanya si Taufan  _nge-ship_ mereka. Gempa pucat seketika. "Eng.. nggak kok." jawab Gempa. "Oke." Taufan beranjak dari bangku nya dan meletakkan tas di bangku sebelah Gempa. "Fang sini dong, duduk samping aku." Gopal memanggil Fang yang sedari tadi  _speechless._ "Eh, oh.. I-iya Gopal." Fang agak salah tingkah gara-gara Gempa yang rada-rada aneh dari tadi pagi

* * *

_Fang's POV_

_Jam 6.30, aku pamit kepada ibuku dan keluar rumah untuk berangkat sekolah. Entah kenapa, Gempa tidak ada di halaman rumahnya. Biasanya dia sedang berdiri sendirian di dekat pohon sambil menungguku. Aku tanya saja lah kepada ibunya._

_"Pagi tante, Gempa belum bangun tidur ya? Kok ngga keliatan ya?" Ku tanya kepada ibunya Gempa. "Ohh dia udah berangkat naik sepeda. Tante kira kalian janjian berangkat bareng naik sepeda." Aku berterimakasih lalu segera masuk ke bis yang baru saja berhenti di halte._

_Ternyata dia sudah sampai di sekolah! Waktunya bersamaan dengan bis yang aku naiki, wah dia sudah menuju ke tangga. Aku harus cepat_.  _Huh, untung dia baru sampai di depan kelas. Harus aku tanya nih kenapa dia berangkat duluan._

* * *

 

 "Halilintar, kok bisa sih Ying suka sama kamu?" Fang bertanya kepada Halilintar. "Bisa dong." Jawab Halilintar. "Tapi awalnya dia gak naksir sama kamu kan?" "Iya sih.." Halilintar menjawab dengan nada datar. "Terus gimana biar dia suka sama kamu?" Halilintar tersenyum, "Mula-mula aku kasitau dulu kalo aku naksir sama dia." Fang bengong, "Emang kamu gak malu bilangnya?" Halilintar tersenyum lagi, "Kode Fang, Kode." Fang menyeringai "Wah mantap! Ajarin aku _ngode_ dong!"

"Oke sip, ku ajarin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wkwk update nya lama ya.. *ditimpuk cangkul*. Kalo ada penulisan yang salah salah gitu, kasih tau di komentar yaa.. saya seneng banget kalo kalian mau kasih kritik/saran buat saya, bakal bermanfaat banget buat fanfic saya yang selanjutnya. Btw ini fanfic berdasarkan hal-hal yang saya alami ketika temen saya rada-rada 'gitu'. You know laah 'gitu' maksudnya apa. Ok sampai jumpa di chapter lanjutan!


	3. MAAF UDAH LAMA GAK UPDATE :(

Cuma mau ngasitau, aku slow update gara-gara stres kalo mikirin lanjutan chapter nya :'( sbenernya si author ni nggak pinter ngarang jadi sebagian besar fanfic yang **ia** buat sebagian besar berdasar dari pengalaman. Tapi kalo mengingat kejadiannya itu bikin kepala kacauu (suara lightning mcqueen "k _achoow")._

jadii biar fic nya lanjut saya mulai coba2 ngarang, doakan biar cepet lanjut ya 


End file.
